


La Vie En Rose

by Hashimi_Sashimi



Series: Rose Colored Lenses [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Basically almost the entire enstars cast is here, F/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashimi_Sashimi/pseuds/Hashimi_Sashimi
Summary: And when you speakAngels sing from aboveEveryday words seemsTo turn into love songsGive your heart and soul to meAnd life will always be la vie en rose





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this song and this ship.   
> I'm not good at fluff, if anything I'm much better at killing people off but if it's for MaoAnzu I'll try my best.

The day had started just like any other.

Mao woke up to the sound of his phone blaring his ringtone insanely loud, almost vibrating off the nightstand when he blindly attempted to turn it off. He groaned, swiped it off his bedside table then dragged his thumb over the screen - dismissing the alarm with one swift motion - plunging the room in a comfortable silence. He sighed then rolled onto his back and stared into space for a good couple of minutes, just enough so he's sure his senses are actually awake before kicking himself onto his feet to tidy up his bed. His shift starts in three hours and a half. That gives him enough time for a cold shower and a decent breakfast before he has to brave the morning rush as people buzzed to and fro like busy ants in a colony, going about their separate days.

The bread jumps out of the toaster with a loud clack just as Mao had finished frying the bacon and eggs, it sizzles as he slides them out of the pan with his spatula then arranged his breakfast neatly on his plate. Two eggs and a crunchy strip of bacon, a side of fresh greens with cherry tomatoes and two slices of perfectly toasted bread. He fills his mug with coffee then settled into his chair. Usually Mao would be rushing out of his house at this hour, only managing to grab a slice of bread to eat on his way to work - but apparently they’ve hired a whole bunch of new employees this week which meant his work load wasn’t as bad as it usually was. Without the pressure of mountains and mountains of paperwork that needed to be signed and cleared, Mao was finally enjoying his first decent breakfast in a very long while.

The television buzzes in the background, the anchor was saying something about gas inflation rates but Mao wasn’t really at all interested, happily munching off as his mind wandered elsewhere.

He spared a glance at the wall clock in the corner next to his spice racks when he gathered his dishes and placed them in the sink, sighing when he realized that in just a few hours his peaceful morning would revert back into its usual chaos.

He digs around in his pocket for his phone then pressed on the first speed dial, pressing the receiver between his ear and his shoulder while he set to work on washing his dishes. His phone rings for a few good seconds before an annoyed groan came from the other side.

“Maa-kun is so mean…” The voice groans, yawning loudly and flopping back on the bed loudly enough that Mao could even hear the sound of his bed creaking in response. “And I was finally getting good sleep too…”

Mao chuckled. “Good morning to you too. I don’t know if you remember but you asked me to wake you up today. They just put you on day shift right? It’ll take some time getting used to but I’m sure you’ll manage, right Ritsu?”

Another groan.

“But I don’t want to work in the mornings…actually scratch that, I don’t ever want to go to work.”

“Ritsu-“

“Maa-kun just marry me instead. I’ll be the loving housewife that waits for his husband to get home from work, I’ll smother you with kisses and cook your meals.” Ritsu whined.  
“Come on man, there’s no way. Besides if I married you it would be the same as adopting a cat.” Mao huffs, drying his hands with a towel. “Anyways you’d better get up if you don’t want to be late. I’ll see you at work.”

“Mm…see ya.” Ritsu mumbles, complaining incoherently into the receiver before hanging up.

Mao could only shake his head, chuckling a bit as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. While it was a little worrisome that Ritsu’s condition still wouldn’t allow him to normally function in the mornings, Mao finds comfort in the little things of their routine that remind him of a not so distant past. He felt old, phrasing it like that, but it couldn’t be helped. High school was much more peaceful and relaxed compared to the stuff he was dealing with now, thinking about it now maybe he really should have just taken it easy back in the days. Meddled with stuff less, blended more into the background – if he did maybe he could have led a normal school life.

Mao sighed.

Curse his complexes and insecurities.

The news anchors starting to say their farewells alerted Mao of the time and he quickly spared a glance at the clock before running to his room to grab his coat. He slings his bag over his shoulder then slid his keys into his pocket, he double-checks the lock on his door then hurried off to catch his usual bus.

The day was off to a good start if Mao could say so himself.

He woke up feeling refreshed and fully energized, he had a good meal, had a short chat with his childhood friend before heading to work then managed to grab a window seat just as when the bus pulled in. Mao greatly hoped his luck wouldn’t come back to bite him later on, he just wanted at least one stress-free day. Was that too much to ask? His department has always been swamped with paperwork but hopefully with the addition of the new workers they’d be able to get by with less trouble than usual.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice cuts through his thoughts and Mao finds him suddenly looking up from his phone to meet beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

He stares dumbfounded at the stranger for a good couple of seconds and for some reason he finds his breath caught up in his throat.

Man she’s really pretty.

“Sir?” She tilts her head to the side, brown hair cascading down her shoulder at the action.

“Oh- y-yeah. Sorry, let me move my bag for you.” Mao stutters, quickly pulling his bag closer to his side to make space for her to sit. She smiles at him and utters a thank you then settled into the seat next to him.

Mao feels like a creeper, but he swears he can smell her rose-scented shampoo.

The redhead shook his head, clearing himself of the thought before turning his attention to outside the window. He watches the bus pass by the usual scenery when a voice interrupted.

“Wonderful weather today isn’t it?”

“Hm?”

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to bother you but today is starting off to be a great day for me so I hope you don’t mind me suddenly talking to you, I’m in a really good mood.” The woman next to him speaks up and Mao turns his attention to her again. He chuckled then shook his head.

“It’s been a really great day for me so far as well.” He said, smile present on his lips.

“That makes two of us then.” She replied just as cheerily and Mao mentally curses himself for feeling his stomach do a flip. He wasn’t in high school anymore for god’s sake. He should have been over the randomly-crushing-over-strangers-he-meets phase of his life by now but he finds himself pulled to her for some reason and he wishes he could slap himself on the face in that very second.

“Nice weather out today huh?” Mao coughs, hoping it would somehow distract her from the growing blush on his cheeks.

“Very. Though the forecast did say there was a chance of rain.”

Mao figures they’re around the same age, he hasn’t asked her where she’s headed yet but by the looks of her clothes it looks like she’s headed for work. The standard female uniform, clad in a coat and a tightly fitting pencil skirt, hair neatly styled so it doesn’t get in the way of her face. He’s about to ask where she’s heading but the bus halts to a stop and the brunette whips her head around to check where they were. A part of him was hoping she wasn’t getting off yet but his hopes quickly sank when she stood up and bowed her head at him.

“This is my stop.” She smiled. “I hope your day continues to go well.”

“To you as well.” Mao manages to reply, returning her smile with one of his own.

She chuckles then mutters a thank you, waved at him then descended the flight of steps and onto the pavement. Mao watches her slowly receding form as the bus starts moving again, on the off-chance that she decides to look back.

There’s no way. He tells himself, he was just a stranger to her after all, he’s probably the only one who felt a magnetic pull towards her.

The feeling probably wasn’t mutual.

Mao resigns himself to his fate with a sigh then turned to look out the opposite window, completely missing the way the brunette craned her head for a last glimpse of the redheaded stranger she managed to befriend.


End file.
